Tanaka
; Episode 747 ; Movie 13 | affiliation = Gran Tesoro | occupation = Security Guard | epithet = | jva = Gaku Hamada | dfbackcolor = 008000 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Nuke Nuke no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Escape | dftype = Paramecia }} Tanaka-san is the security guard of the Gran Tesoro. He appeared in One Piece Film: Gold as well as its filler arc and TV special. Appearance Tanaka is a man of average height, but has a very thick build, and his head is bigger than the rest of his body. He wears a black suit with a green bow tie as well as a white stripe on the left side. A black and white hood covers two horn-shaped appendages on his head, and there is a green star on the hood. Personality Tanaka is polite and appreciative when making transactions with others. He does not seem to like disturbances around him. He also demonstrates rather crude and childish behaviors, such as picking his nose in public. He takes Tesoro's business engagements very seriously and will not hesitate to report someone who has failed Tesoro, which will result in their death. Abilities and Powers Being responsible for security on Gran Tesoro, Tanaka is trusted by Gild Tesoro to keep the ship safe. Devil Fruit Tanaka ate the Nuke Nuke no Mi, which allows him to phase through objects. It greatly aids him in his work. Weapons Tanaka wields a pistol. History Past Nine years ago, Tanaka joined Gild Tesoro's crew. Silver Mine Arc Tanaka visited Bill on Silver Mine, wondering what the ruckus going on outside was. He eagerly eyed the silver that the Silver Pirate Alliance was offering to his crew, and Bill told him to greet Tesoro for him. The next day, Tanaka appeared in the underground mine as Bill was sent flying in there after being beaten by Monkey D. Luffy. Tanaka told Bill that him losing to a pirate was disappointing to Tesoro and would likely result in his death. This caused Bill to eat massive amounts of ore in order to defeat Luffy, and Tanaka was concerned about Bill's actions, but ultimately left it up to him to reverse his fortunes. Tanaka returned to Gran Tesoro that night as he reported to Gild Tesoro that Bill had sunk into the ocean along with Silver Mine. Heart of Gold Tanaka was on the Shark Emeralda as the Treasure Pirates attacked a Marine fleet carrying Myskina Olga, the only person who knew the whereabouts of the Pure Gold, which Gild Tesoro had hired Mad Treasure to acquire. After the attack, Treasure assured Tanaka that he would get the still at large Olga, and Tanaka told him that he would get anything he wanted in return for the Pure Gold. Tanaka then gave Treasure Tesoro's vivre card, allowing him to find Gran Tesoro, and then departed. Later, Tanaka returned to Gran Tesoro and revealed to Gild Tesoro that Treasure had been lost. However, Tesoro was fine with the news. One Piece Film: Gold Major Battles *Tanaka vs. Nico Robin, Usopp, and Tony Tony Chopper *Tanaka vs. Robin and Sanji Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' References Site Navigation ca:Tanaka ru:Мистер Танака Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Movie 13 Characters Category:Silver Mine Characters Category:Special 11 Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists